Lady Luck
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: A short Valentine's Day oneshot. Fluff galore! MiguelKai


Hi there! Well, this is a little one-shot dedicated to **Elemental Gypsy!!!** So please read her fics if you have the time, they're amazingly good! Anyway, this is just a little Valentine's Day fluff-shot!!

**Warning:** Yaoi and fluff

**Pairing:** MiguelxKai

Enjoy!!

* * *

Lady Luck

Kai shivered and drew his coat closer to his slim frame, relishing in the small amount of heat that gently warmed his body, distracting it from the harsh winds surrounding him. He vaguely wondered why it was so cold in a country that was usually warm and sunny, but then decided it wasn't worth the bother, letting his thoughts drift elsewhere.

Kai had arrived in Spain not two days ago, having looked forward to a relaxed holiday with his teammates, G-Revolution, but it seemed that lady luck wasn't taking much of an interest in him, preferring to douse the country in an onslaught of wind and rain, but allowing the occasional glimpse of sunshine through grey clouds, but that's all they were, mere glimpses, and that in itself annoyed Kai to no limit.

"It's like we're in bloody England!" Kai cursed, walking swiftly down the street, his destination nowhere in sight, "Weather can't make up its bloody mind! Stupid weather!"

It was then that a huge gust of wind barrelled in to Kai, sending him stumbling forwards a few dozen paces in an attempt to keep himself standing. It was as if the weather was getting back at him for his comments, but Kai didn't have time to translate the weather's 'feelings' as he was steadily loosing his balance, arms flailing around him in an attempt to keep what little balance he had left. But with one last strong gust of wind, Kai found himself flying, the intensity of the wind easily lifting him off the ground. Eyes widening and arms still flailing in mid-air, Kai was thankful that no one was here to witness his humiliation.

Scarf fluttering viciously around his face, Kai could only gasp as a wall suddenly seemed to appear in front of him, and beyond that was his destination, but he had no time to congratulate himself at finding the place of which he was looking for, as the wind finally seemed to die down. Unluckily for Kai, it stopped just before he was about to reach the wall. Desperately pulling his legs up against gravity, Kai tripped over the rim of the wall and flipped over on to the other side, landing on his back with a light THUMP, a cloud of sand billowing up around him.

Groaning and closing his eyes, Kai counted to ten in, trying to keep his temper under control, coming to the conclusion that he must've done something to piss lady luck off so much, but not a clue as to what.

'No matter,' he mused in his mind, 'Things can't get worse than this.'

Right on cue, quiet, amused chuckles sounded from above him to his left. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Kai peeked his eyes open, only to be met with a pair of stunning light sapphire blue eyes. Breath catching in his throat, Kai gazed uneasily at the tan teen sitting with his back resting against the wall Kai had 'tripped' over mere seconds ago, blonde hair whipping about the well-chiselled face gracefully, as opposed to Kai's rebellion of a head of hair that seemed to prefer giving Kai extreme whiplash to his cheeks.

"Nice entrance," that simple teasing greeting caused Kai's cheeks to heat up, and he desperately forced the blush down, not wanting to humiliate himself even more than he already had been.

"Um…I don't…" Kai clamped his lips together, wondering anxiously why he was stuttering, then gazed at the other teen once more and realised the answer was staring him in the face.

The other teen just smiled softly, and offered a hand down to Kai, who took it hesitantly, using the leverage to pull himself up and settle next to wall. There were a few minutes of relaxed silence, and Kai remembered why he had finally left the hotel room that morning; needing the peace and quiet that the beach offered, as opposed to the screaming and shouting of his teammates. A small smile quirked the sides of his lips as he stared out to the sea, watching the play of water rise up in waves then suddenly come crashing down.

"Kai?"

The sound of his name caused him to turn his attention to the teen sitting next to him. Quirking an eyebrow up in question, he regarded the other teen closely and realised that the other was quite tense and hesitant.

"Miguel…are you okay?" Kai turned his body fully towards the other teen, watching the nervousness flash up in those deep, alluring blue eyes.

Miguel gave a warm smile, dismissing Kai's concern, "I'm fine…I was just wandering…uh…you know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

Kai frowned at the sudden topic, somewhat surprised, but nodded none-the-less.

"Well…um…do you believe in it?" Miguel mentally slapped himself, wondering why he was having so much trouble speaking and getting his words across, "I mean…celebrate it?"

Kai looked away suddenly, "I…I've never…I've…" taking in a deep breath, Kai turned his gaze back to Miguel, "Truthfully…I've never had anyone to…to celebrate Valentine's with…or had any…any other relationship…"

Miguel stared down at Kai in shock. Surely the gorgeous teen in front of him had had some form of romantic relationship; who wouldn't pass up the chance to be with the him? Kai noticed Miguel's intense gaze and started shifting about uncomfortably.

"Miguel…"

Miguel snapped out of his daze and grinned down apologetically, "Sorry…it's just that…I find that really hard to believe."

Kai ducked his head, hoping to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across his cheeks, before mumbling softly, "It's not that hard to believe."

"Oh, but it is," Miguel assured, leaning closer to Kai, watching as the slightly smaller teen shivered. Assuming it was the cold, Miguel wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders, loving the way the other teen moulded perfectly to his side.

"Miguel?" Kai gazed up at Miguel in confusion.

"Kai…the reason I asked is because…I like you…I really do...and I have done for a long time, I just…never had the courage to say so," Miguel whispered, his face slowly inching towards Kai's, who had seemingly stopped breathing, "Kai…would you be my valentines?"

Kai's eyes widened and he stared at Miguel in shock, the feel of the other teen's hot breath ghosting over his cheeks and his lips, sending tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine.

"Miguel…I…" but Kai didn't get further than that as lips firmly covered his own, soft gentle, yet passionate, before pulling away slowly.

Miguel stayed close, frantically searching Kai's face for any hint of rejection, "Kai?"

Kai blinked slowly, then smiled, a light dusting of pink covering his high cheek bones, before he leant forward, his lips grazing Miguel's teasingly until he leaned back.

"Yes."

Miguel broke out into a grin and rested his cheek atop Kai's silky hair and stared out to the horizon, watching the clouds slowly dissipating in the distance, feeling Kai melt against his side, completely relaxed.

"I guess Lady Luck had this all planned out," Kai murmured gently.

Miguel blinked at Kai, who shrugged it off swiftly, leaning up and placing his lips against his own, eyes slipping shut. They pulled apart after a few seconds and both watched the sea calming and the sun finally coming out to offer its warmth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Yep, Kai decided, lady luck was finally on his side.

* * *

Awww! _-huggles Kai and Miguel-_ Well, this was my first attempt at a Miguel/Kai, so please review and tell what me what you thought about it! 

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

Take care!


End file.
